urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Sidekicks
List of Sidekicks — Heroines and Heroes often have great sidekicks. The top section is a list created by Tor Publishing. I though it was a good idea, so below it is a running list that gets added to. If you know of a great sidekick, please add it to the list and make sure to include it on the page to the series he or she belongs to in the World-Building section just about the Character Chart. Also, please add it to the categories of that page by typing-in and choosing "Great Sidekicks" in the Category Box. Top Ten Sidekicks Table [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/04/top-10-urban-fantasy-sidekicks Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks — by Tor.com] (NOTE: there are two entries on the list for TV shows that I did not include.) To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row (where you want to add one) of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Full List — Alphabetized A–F To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. G–L To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. M–N To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. O–R To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. S''' To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. '''T–Z To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Sidekicks to add * Bliss from S.L. Wright's Confessions of a Demon — Allay series. * Pirate from Angie Fox 's Accidental Demon Slayer series — Goodreads link (PNR Chick-Lit); See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * UF Release Schedules * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites External Links *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com * Bob - Dresden Files Wiki * Bob (The Dresden Files) - Wikipedia *[http://gimmethescoopreviews.blogspot.com/2012/05/character-interview-and-giveaway.html Gimme The Scoop: Character Interview - Phineas] * Gallery of Sidekicks Bob-orange_eyes_on_Butcher_books.jpg|1.) Bob the Skull, sidekick to Harry Dresden in The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher Bob_the_skull_&_Harry_Dresden.jpg|1.) Harry Dresden with Bob — Dresden Files series Bob_The_Skull___Hat_and_Shades.jpg|1.) Bob the Skull with Hat — Dresden Files series 2.) Jenks, sidekick to Rachel Morgan in The Hollows series by Kim Harrison.jpg|2.) Jenks, sidekick to Rachel Morgan in The Hollows series by Kim Harrison gighul-Giguhl, aka Mr. Giggles, Mischief Demon, Sabina Kane.jpg|5.) Giguhl, aka Mr. Giggles, Mischief Demon, Sabina Kane series by Jaye Wells Phineas, sidekick to Abby Sinclair in the Abby Sinclair series by Allison Pang.jpg|6.) Phineas, sidekick to Abby Sinclair in the Abby Sinclair series by Allison Pang Gary, sidekick to Joanne Walker in the Walker Papers series by C. E. Murphy.jpg|10.) Gary, sidekick to Joanne Walker in the Walker Papers series by C. E. Murphy Thomas Raith and Harry Dresden.jpg|Thomas Raith and Harry Dresden — Dresden Files series Simon Lewis.jpg|Simon Lews‚ Mortal Instruments, The Simon lewis painting.png|Simon Lews‚ Mortal Instruments, The Sparky the salamander familiar, Sidekick.jpg|'Sparky' the salamander familiar, Sidekick — Anya Kalinczyk series Skulduggery Pleasant.jpg|'Skulduggery Pleasant' — Living Skeleton detective —Skulduggery Pleasant series|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Skulduggery_Pleasant Valkyrie in Playing With Fire.jpg|'Valkyrie' in Playing With Fire — Skulduggery Pleasant series|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Cain Valkyrie Cain portrait.jpg|Valkyrie Cain|link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Cain Valkyrie in Skulduggery Pleasant.jpg|Valkyrie Cain, aka Stephanie Edgley |link=http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Cain Simi black Dark-Hunters.png|'Simi', Charonte demon — Dark-Hunter series|link=http://darkhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Simi The Simi by Harpyqueen Dark-Hunters.jpg|'The Simi' by Harpyqueen — Dark-Hunter series|link=http://darkhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Simi Category:Super Animals Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Series Category:Browse Category:Kitsune and Fox Shifters